Microtonale muziek
Microtonale muziek is een verzamelnaam voor een aantal uiteenlopende muzieksoorten die gebruikmaken van toonstelsels die afwijken van wat gebruikelijk is in de westerse muziek. Het normale westerse toonstelsel kan men zich het beste voorstellen aan de hand van het piano-klavier: van het ene octaaf naar het andere zijn steeds twaalf toetsen aanwezig, die even zoveel toonhoogten of tonen produceren. De afstand van de ene toets/toon naar de volgende noemt men een 'halve toon'; twaalf van die halve tonen maken samen een octaaf vol. In de microtonale toonsystemen is dat anders. Om van een bepaalde toonhoogte te komen op een toonhoogte die een octaaf hoger ligt, moeten meer, en vaak veel meer dan twaalf stapjes of treden doorlopen worden. Dat betekent, logischerwijze, dat de afstand van een toonhoogte tot de eerstvolgende toonhoogte kleiner is dan in het gewone twaalftonige systeem. Een dergelijke kleinere afstand noemt men een microtoon, of -wat eigenlijk een beter woord zou zijn- microinterval. Er zijn talrijke methoden om met microtonen muzikale toonsystemen te bouwen. Min of meer bekende systemen zijn het kwarttoonsysteem (waarbij het octaaf in 24 kwarttonen verdeeld wordt) en het 31-toonssysteem (waarbij het octaaf wordt verdeeld in 31 kleine stapjes, die diëzen worden genoemd). Maar er zijn nog talloze andere systemen, bijvoorbeeld met 19, 43 en 53 tonen per octaaf. Voor de nu genoemde systemen geldt dat ze op een bepaalde manier nog een relatie hebben met het gewone, 12-tonige systeem en dat ze daarom in een aantal opzichten nog vrij vertrouwd in de oren klinken. Maar men kan ook andersom te werk gaan door een willekeurig microtonaal systeem te kiezen, de mogelijkheden daarvan wat betreft toonladders, intervallen, akkoorden, enzovoorts te onderzoeken en die te benutten in een muzikale compositie. Microtonaliteit is de wetenschap die zich bezighoudt met muzikale stemmingen en de 'tonen tussen de pianonoten' (halve toonafstanden). Historie Vanuit de wereldmuziek worden er zeer veel alternatieve toonladders en toonsystemen gebruikt. Microtonaliteit kwam op in het begin van de 20e eeuw in de westerse wereld. Sinds dat moment werd geleidelijk de gelijkzwevende stemming de meest gebruikte stemming. Ondanks de grote voordelen van deze stemming is hij echter niet volkomen rein. Een aantal wiskundigen (In Nederland onder andere Christiaan Huygens) en een aantal muzikanten zochten naar mogelijkheden om tot de meest reine werkwijze te komen voor composities. Harry Partch was een van de eerste componisten uit de twintigste eeuw die zich intensief bezighield met de systematisering van microtonale toonstelsels. Voor zijn composities vervaardigde hij veel zelfontworpen instrumenten met alternatieve, gestemd in een 11-limiet rein geïntoneerde verdeling. Muziektheoretisch gezien is er een verschil tussen een Cis en een Des, in de gelijkzwevende stemming worden deze tonen als een toon beschouwd (de piano kent maar één toets voor deze beide tonen). Zowel met behulp van de computer als met zeer nauwkeurig berekende stemmingen zijn ook tegenwoordig nog veel musici actief met een onderzoek op dit gebied. Er vindt dus nog steeds ontwikkeling plaats. In Nederland is er de Stichting Huygens-Fokker die zich bezighoudt met dit vakgebied. Instrumentontwerp Ook ontwerpers van instrumenten richten zich bij de constructie van hun instrumenten op de harmonische samenhang van verschillende tonen en afstanden van bijvoorbeeld de snaarlengtes. De brug van de viool staat op 1/7e van de totale snaar lengte van bevestigingspunt tot kam. Ook voor de piano-hamer gelden zeer specifieke afstanden om tot een perfect microtonaal resultaat te komen. De instrumentbouwer Yuri Landman ontwikkelde op de principes van deze microtonaliteit de Moodswinger. Microtonale onderzoekers * Christiaan Huygens (1629-1695) * Adriaan Fokker (1887-1972) * Ivan Wyschnegradsky (1893-1979) * Alois Hába (1893-1973) * Harry Partch (1901-1974) * Ezra Sims (1928-) * Joel Mandelbaum (1932-) * James Tenney (1934-2006) * Clarence Barlow (1945-) * Valeri Brainin (1948-) * Georg Hajdu (1960-) * Bob Gilmore (1961-) * Kristoffer Zegers (1973-) Zie ook Algemeen *Stemming *Enharmoniek *Cent (muziek) *Harmonische boventoonreeks *Temperament (muziek) *Toonladder *Kwarttoonvleugel Westerse toonstelsels In historische volgorde: *Reine stemming (kerktoonladders) *Stemming van Pythagoras *Middentoonstemming *Welgetemperde stemming (Bach) *Gelijkzwevende stemming Alternatieve Westerse microtonale toonstelsels Gelijkzwevend: *19-toonsverdeling (19 tonen gelijkzwevend) *kwarttoonverdeling (24 tonen gelijkzwevend) *31-toonsverdeling (31 tonen gelijkzwevend) (ontwikkeld door Christiaan Huygens) *53-toonsverdeling (53 tonen gelijkzwevend) Niet gelijkzwevend: *43-toonsverdeling (Harry Partch) Oosterse toonstelsels *Oosters toonsysteem *Hindoestaanse muziek *Gamelan Referenties *Burns, Edward M. 1999. "Intervals, Scales, and Tuning." In The Psychology of Music. Second edition, ed. Diana Deutsch. San Diego: Academic Press. ISBN 0-12-213564-4. *Mandelbaum, M. Joel. 1960. "Multiple Division Of the Octave and the Tonal Resources of the 19 Tone Temperament." PhD thesis universiteit van Indiana. Externe links Algemeen * Joe Monzo's Tonalsoft Encyclopedia of Microtonal Music Theory * Huygens-Fokker Foundation Centrum voor Microtonale Muziek * John Starrett's Microtonal Music Page * The American Festival of Microtonal Music * Modes and Scales in Indian music * The North American Embassy of Anaphoria Island * Xentonic — Xenharmonikon, Interval, etc. * Original Acoustic Instruments by Cris Forster * Hearing Greek Microtones by John Curtis Franklin Theorie pagina's * The Wilson Archives * Paul Erlich * LucyTuning * Microtonal Listening List * Kees van Prooijen * [http://www.chrysalis-foundation.org/musical_mathematics.htm Cris Forster's Musical Mathematics] Discografie * Microtonal music on CD * Microtonal Listening List * Aphex Twin's '' Chosen Lords'' Microtonale muziek op het internet * Kyle Gann Categorie:Muziektheorie Categorie:Stemming (muziek) Categorie:Interval (muziek) Categorie:Muziek van de 20e eeuw